


Someday

by kvothebloodless (Kvothebloodless)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kvothebloodless/pseuds/kvothebloodless
Summary: Beginning of 13.07. Dean learns something new.





	Someday

“Anything?” Dean asked, eyeing the cups of coffee in his hands. He had poured a generous amount of whiskey into one of them, and now the liquid was threatening to spill over with every step. He sat the virgin coffee on the table next to Sam’s laptop.

“No,” Sam said from a table in the bunker’s library. “Thanks. Not yet.” Dean sat down slowly to avoid upsetting the drink curled in both hands. Safely settled in his chair, he took a deep breath, bringing the cup to his lips. His breath turned to a gasp when he felt heat pour onto his leg; he quickly took a sip to coax the glassy surface away from the brim. Dean’s eyes darted up to his brother. His shoulders relaxed slightly when he saw that Sam was completely absorbed by his computer screen.

“I put out an APB to every single hunter we know. But,” Sam took a shaky breath and closed his laptop a little too forcefully. “Jack’s off the grid.” 

Dean watched as his little brother’s eyes unfocused, and knew Sam’s thoughts had left the here and now and were probably again replaying the events that had caused Jack to disappear. Thoughts better left alone, but which kept returning like the shit song in an album left on repeat for too long. Dean tried to bring him back to the present.

“Kid was pretty spun out.” Sam’s eyes gradually met Dean’s. “We’ll find him. I mean, there’s gotta be a sign at some point, right?” Dean knew he was spouting bullshit, but that’s what Sam needed. That’s what the two of them did, they took turns lying to each other about how everything was going to end up okay.

“Yeah,” Sam breathed. He probably knew Dean was spouting bullshit, too.

“Kid can cause a tsunami with a hiccup,” Dean added when Sam still didn’t look convinced.

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s covering his tracks.” Sam said, not for the first time. Their conversations over the 3 days since Jack had disappeared had become circular. Dean tried to suppress the feeling of being in limbo.

“Or this apparent dearth of evidence is, in fact, the evidence.” Castiel trudged in, looking terribly tired for someone who doesn’t require sleep.

“The evidence of…?”

“Of some horrific misadventure that’s befallen him, like being dragged down to hell by Asmodeus or,” Cas paused to heave out a breath, “I don’t know, possibly worse, being hijacked to heaven by angels.” While Sam and Dean had been searching for signs of Jack online, Dean’s boyfriend had been listening in on angel radio for any mention of the Nephilim. And by the sound of it, Cas had been stewing in thoughts about misfortunes that could have befallen Jack, and those thoughts were beginning to snowball.

“This baby talks about a spell to track Nephilim,” Dean said, holding up a scroll between two fingers. “Don’t know what good it does us though, ‘cause a Nephilim’s gotta be the one to cast it. I don’t even want to imagine a time when two Nephilim were alive at once.”

“Before my Father forbade their creation, the birth of a Nephilim occurred fairly often.” Cas intoned, his eyes seeing another millennia, but not losing any of their tension. “But they ran rampant, and eventually caused such widespread destruction that my Father had to step in and put an end to them, not even the angelborn were spared. Although, I suppose–”

“Hold on,” broke in Sam. “Angelborn?”

“Yes,” Cas answered. “A Nephilim is the offspring of a human and an angel occupying a vessel. If the angel is occupying a female vessel, the Nephilim will be angelborn. It’s very rare, because it requires the angel to possess the vessel for the entire pregnancy. If the angel were to leave the vessel even for a moment, a second possession would be impossible, because the Nephilim safeguards the vessel from anything that may cause harm, including angels. Very few angels are willing to be away from heaven for so long,” Castiel’s gaze tightened as he trailed off.

“Would the angel not die, though, during delivery?” marveled Sam, jostling Cas out of his reverie.

“No, even the vessels survived delivery the few times it’s happened,” Castiel said seriously. His eyes shot to Dean. “Are you alright? Your heart rate has spiked.”

Dean’s mouth had gone dry and his tongue felt too big in his mouth. Sam glanced at Dean, then back at Cas, and stood too fast, nearly tripping over the leg of his chair. He spluttered something about refilling his coffee, and darted out of the room, leaving his closed laptop and an empty, white coffee cup sitting abandoned. 

Dean seemed captivated by the perfectly round cup, until he remembered he had one of his own. His hand reached for it, and he was relieved to see that it moved steadily, despite the jittery feeling in his chest. He was absently aware of the tilt of the angel’s head when Cas faced him.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” coaxed Cas, his voice softened. Dean brought his almost empty cup to his lips and took a gulp, nearly choking on the whiskey. It had all settled to the bottom, and he had forgotten it was in the now cold coffee. Dean waved away Castiel, who had lurched toward Dean, probably thinking his boyfriend was being hexed or something. Cas took a step back and let his hands fall uselessly to his sides.

“I didn’t know Nephilim could be created that way,” Dean said after clearing his throat. He watched as Castiel’s expression shifted from alarm to confusion. The angel’s head returned to its tilt and Dean wondered if he ever got a neckache from it when he was human.

“I don’t understand,” Cas said haltingly, his brows knitting tighter over his eyes. 

“I didn’t even know it was a possibility. I mean, what I had with Lisa and Ben–” Dean broke off, studying Cas’ face for any reaction to the name of Dean’s ex. Cas had been remarkably jealous every time Dean mentioned Lisa before, but now seemed to be too busy wading through his boyfriend’s emotions to have any energy for his own.

“I mean, you told me you’ve had a vessel that was a chick before–” Dean pointed out. He felt his cheeks heat up, realizing that Cas had said that to help Dean relax the first time they’d slept together. 

Cas’ brows rose in understanding. “Dean, are you saying you want to have a child?”

“I mean, not anytime soon, obviously,” Dean managed to breathe. “Our lives are complicated enough right now, but–”

“Someday,” Cas finished, hesitantly.

“Yeah, someday,” Dean agreed.


End file.
